A Long Time in the Making
by FireStorm00X
Summary: This is a story about Draco and Harry getting thrown into a twisted situation and falling in love. Between murders, Veela and Death Eaters gallore, they've got their hands full! HGRW HPDM SLASH BZmany people
1. Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: WOOT! First chapter of a story with characters I neither own nor am affiliated with. No profit is made by little old me and this is the disclaimer for the entire story soo....read on! 

Train whistles filled the air as Draconis Julius Malfoy the second stepped out of a black Bentley. Muggles stopped and watched as the sixteen year old boy was ushered through the station by three large men in black suits. Bodyguards by order of his father. Draco brushed some of his hair from his eyes and sighed deeply, they would escort him the entire way to the Hogwarts express and wait until the train left before they would return to the Wilshire manor. Draco glanced behind him and noticed that Potter and the Weasley clan were walking a bit behind him. He sneered and turned to face forward again, just as a teenage girl and a large group of her friends came hurtling towards him.  
"Ohmagod, can I have your autograph ohmagod," She screamed loudly and shoved pad of paper and a pen at him, her friends all began screaming nonsense at him and soon a small crowd had formed. Draco yelped as one clawed at his arm, he looked at one of the bodyguards and they tried to hold back some of the people. "What in hell do they want to see that git for?" Ron asked, trying to shove his way towards the wall through the thickening crowd of young girls and women.  
"He's a model, seventeen covers in the past three months. They're all about him now, every designer in the muggle world wants him as the face of their new lines. It's crazy," Hermione handed them a copy of Witch Weekly with the Slytherin' s face splashed across the cover.  
"He's not even attractive! I'm better looking than-"  
"He's a lot better looking than you are, it's in his genetics," Hermione said, watching as men nearly threw girls out of their path.  
"What? You really thing Malfoy's attractive? Honestly Hermione, that's just sick," Ron blanched.  
"He's a Veela Ron, everyone finds him attractive, he just came into his heritage in June, from his sixteenth birthday and all. Don't you read?" "No, and I'm surprised you know when his birthday is too, what are you, one of his fan-girls"  
"Really Ron, Veela come to heritage when they turn sixteen, since he's been this wanted for three months it's obvious to assume his birthday is in June, three months and all," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh," Harry stifled a laugh at how dumb Ron must have felt. Hermione rolled her eyes once again and began to shove her trolly down the station, leaving the two boys in her wake. "Come on Ron, don't want you to get yelled at for loitering back here," Harry nudged his friend and they set off after the girl. They got to the platform and saw the bodyguards talking to Malfoy who was leaning out the window, he was nodding to them and looking annoyed about having to do so. Malfoy gave a motion for them to give him something and one of the guards grudgingly removed a silver Zippo from his pocket and handed it up to the blonde. The Veela smirked and pulled back into his compartment.  
"Stupid git," Ron growled, he threw his trunk into the storage and helped Hermione with hers and then Harry with his. The trio climbed onto the train and sat in a compartment, silently waiting for the train to start.  
"I'm sick of it Theodore, absolutely sick of all these screaming children launching at me like I'm a sodding piece of meat. It's disgusting, and terrifying. I'm not even trying, if girls our age are like this, how will the younger years be at school? I'll never get any work done," a voice outside their compartment said. It had a slow drawl and obviously belonged to Malfoy. Ron sputtered a laugh and Hermione shot him a glare. The door slid open and Malfoy took a step in before he really noticed them.  
"Hello ferret-boy, can we help you?" Ron asked.  
"There's nothing you can do Weasel-bee. Where's little weaselette? I expect to see her wearing your hand-me-downs any day now," Malfoy leant again the door and gave a terrible smirk. Strands of white hair fell casually down into his eyes and he gave a single shake of his head and expelled them to their original place.  
"Shut-up Malfoy, you don't have a right to talk about my sister," Ron jumped up.  
"Really? She's not worth talking about anyway, there are some things that are loads more entertaining to make fun of," Malfoy looked between Ron and Hermione and smirked. He turned and left, the door slid shut of its own accord. Ron looked horrified, he turned to Hermione and she raised her eyebrows and shook her head, trying to prove she knew nothing.  
The way Harry knew nothing about what they were talking about. "What's going on you guys? I'm totally lost," Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder and brought him back down to the seat.  
"Ok, Hermione and I, well we finally started going steady. Early this summer, we didn't tell you because we thought you'd get mad," Ron looked nervous. Harry counted a silent ten before he nodded.  
"I'm glad for you," Harry smiled reassuringly.  
"That's not all," Hermione said.  
"That's not all?"  
" 'Mione is pregnant," Ron said, fidgeting.  
"PREGNANT?!" Harry jumped from his seat, he looked between them and slumped back into his seat. "How did this happen?"  
"Well, we're not sure, well, we know how it happened but not really...oh we don't really know, but it did. I don't know how Malfoy found out but I already told my parents and Hermione's told hers, we're going to get married soon Harry. Before the baby is born," Ron moved to sit next to Hermione, he held her hand and looked worn from the stress already.  
"We're sixteen, what were you two thinking? You can't keep the child, much less get married. We're still in school, there's a war about to start! I don't get it, Hermione, you're responsible, how did you let it happen?" Harry bent over and put his head in his hands.  
"I didn't Harry, but now that is has, I'm glad it did, I'm ready to have a baby, and I love Ron. Everything will be fine. Harry, really, just trust us. Besides, we want you to be the godfather," Hermione gave a smile. Harry jerked his head up and broke into a soft smile. "Really?"  
"Of course, you're our best friend, why wouldn't we want you to be the godfather?" Ron reached across and patted his friend on the shoulder.  
"Are you two sure about this?"  
"I'm scared out my wits, but I'm ready," Ron said.  
"So am I," Hermione nodded.  
Malfoy burst into the compartmen. "What?! You're sixteen, you can't honestly be ready to have a child. You're a pissy know-it-all and he's a loud cowardly slacker. Your child will be a demented little cretin! I was kidding about knowing you two were together! But you two honestly think you can have a child? It's difficult enough for people who have jobs, houses and incomes, but your in school, poor and involved in a war. This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of," Malfoy growled, he waved his hand at them as he yelled.  
"It's none of your business Malfoy, you're not involved in this!" Ron stood to push him out.  
"No, it is my business, you know why? Because a child in the castle means danger for us all, of there is a newborn here and a pregnant girl at that, Voldemort will be more prone to attacking us because we have a weak point that would need to be evacuated, so our forces would be split watching the child to safety and protecting the castle. Got it? The child will do nothing but bring the Dark Lord to us faster, he's desperate, he'll come, and soon," Malfoy yelled back, he whirled around and left, the door slammed shut and the window pane shattered. Hermione jumped and then gave a sigh. She flicked her wand and the window replaced itself.  
"What does that git know about having children? God, I hate him!" Ron paced back through the compartment.  
"I was just thinking Ron, he is a git, but he does have some good points, we are really much to young," Hermione said, she looked at him nervously, waiting an answer.  
"I know, that's what I'm scared of," Ron nodded in agreement. Harry looked at them in astonishment.  
"No! No, you said you were ready and you are! You can't let him convince you not to have a child. Ron, what if it's a gorgeous little baby girl? How would you feel if you lost that? Watching her ride a broom for the first time? The expression on your mum's face when she says her first word and takes her first step? You'll miss so much if you don't have her. You have to," Harry stood and tried to talk sense into them. Partially because he wanted this child to be happy, but more because he didn't want Malfoy to be right.  
"I know Harry, but, I don't want to have this child and then loose it to the war and miss all of those things. What if we have her or him and then Voldemort gets them? What then? That would be so much worse," Hermione stood with him.  
"You won't loose your child to the war, I'll make sure of it, I promise," Harry put a hand on either friend's shoulder, he drew them into a hug and he felt Hermione start to cry.  
"Okay, we'll have the baby, for sure," Hermione nodded and Ron smiled at her. "  
Good," Harry smiled at them.


	2. Chapter 2!

Thanks reviewers. You had questions about Draco's little rant on the side of good. That'll get cleared up a few chapters out there points towards future chapters thanks for the feedback!! Please review again. 

"You won't loose your child to the war, I'll make sure of it, I promise," Harry put a hand on either friend's shoulder, he drew them into a hug and he felt Hermione start to cry. "Okay, we'll have the baby, for sure," Hermione nodded and Ron smiled at her. "Good," Harry smiled at them.

8 8 8 8

A knock sounded against the door, it opened and there stood a very sweet looking woman. She gave a soft smile and stepped in.  
"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but I'm Professor Tains, everywhere is overwhelmingly full and I thought perhaps I could share a compartment with you. Do you mind at all?" She asked, her hair was auburn and she had large green eyes.  
"Oh, not at all, of course you can sit with us. What are you teaching Professor?" Hermione asked, she took her seat next to Ron. "Divination," she smiled and sat next to Harry.  
"Oh," Hermione looked down fallen, she'd hoped she'd teach something better.  
"Professor Trewalney refused to take the position back, she sent me the applications for the position and Dumbledore hired me on the spot. Frenz returned to the Centaurs you see. He was uncomfortable at Hogwarts as a teacher. Sybill is my aunt by the way," Tains said, she smiled and folded her hands in her lap.  
"How interesting, Ron will be taking Advanced Divination, what will you be teaching"  
"Some Tarot cards, some amount of attempting visions, since it is advanced class for you. We'll also be working with smoke imagery and flame fortunes. It's a bit of a woolly subject but if you can see through the logic of normal reasoning, things make an ounce or two of sense sometimes," she smiled. Hermione jerked her head up and went wide eyed, she'd said the same thing about the subject three years ago. Tains suddenly went silent and her eyes misted over slightly.  
"Professor? Are you all right?" Ron asked, shaking her slightly.  
She snapped out of her daze, she shook her head and nodded. "Your child is a girl by the way, very sweet child, she'll come out smiling," Tains gave a smile at Hermione who looked stunned. Tains stood and touched the door. "I really must go find Professor Duran, he's got some chocolate I believe. Good-bye," she waved to them as she left.  
"Oh my god, was that a real vision she had"  
"I think so," Harry shrugged. "Seemed tame if you ask me"  
"It did," Ron nodded. They sat the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at Hogwarts about an hour later and just in time for the Welcoming Feast. Inside the Hall was buzzing with gossip and laughter. Harry took his seat across from Ron and Hermione, on one side sat Neville and on his other sat Ginny. Everything would be okay. Up at the Head Table sat the usual professors including two new people. Tains and a gray haired man with heavily lidded turquoise eyes. He must have been the new DADA teacher Duran. The First Years walked in and the hat sang to the school, the 11year-olds were called up one at a time and sorted. A range on whispers floated through the school with each student.  
"Students, students, please, calm down. Now, there are two new teachers I would like to introduce to you. Professor Amelia Tains will be taking over Divination for us," Dumbledore motioned to her, she stood and gave a polite wave.  
"And Frederique Duran will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore then motioned to the gray haired man. The students clapped for him. He gave a bow and then seated himself. Harry then noticed a small group of two other people sitting at the Head Table, he recognized none of them.  
"The final order of business is that there are a few new courses being offered this year. For Fourth Years and above you may take as electives; History of the Dark Arts, Wizarding World Religion, Wiccan Magic and Study of Human-Like Creatures. For Sixth and Seventh Years we are offering Combat Classes, MediWizard Training Courses and Pre-Auror Training. These will be taught be various teachers. History of the Dark Arts, MediWizard Training, and Wizarding World Religion will all be taught by Professor Cole," a very young man with curled brown hair and sparkling brown eyes stood and waved to the students.  
"Wiccan Magic and Combat Classes will be taught by Professor Tains and then Study of Human-Like Creatures and Pre-Auror Training will be taught by Professor Quest," an older woman with raven hair and black eyes stood at her name, she looked bored. "If you wish to sign up for any of these classes there are sheets posted in your Common Rooms, and your time tables will arrive tomorrow at dinner. Sign up for no more than four please. Be sure to sign up before bed tonight," Dumbledore sat down and dinner started.  
When classes started it turned out that Harry was taking History of the Dark Arts without either of his closest friends. Mostly Slytherins were in the class, a few Ravenclaw and the only Gryffindors in the class were himself and a fifth year he didn't know. Cole walked into the room and dropped a thick file on his desk. He smirked at them and lent back against his desk.  
"Attendance, if you're not hear I don't give a damn, let's move on. Who knows jack squat about the History of the Dark Arts?" Several Slytherins raised their hands.  
"You don't count Malfoy, your family lived it, anyone else?" He looked around.  
"Sir? Isn't that what we came here to learn?" a Ravenclaw asked.  
"Shut-up, I hate smart asses. So, let's get on with it. So Voldemort is "descend" from the house of Slytherin's founder. Right? But, what people don't know is the Slytherin family has never been involved in the Dark Arts, ever. Salazar himself was actually one of the most brilliant minds ever, he did a lot for the wizarding world. More on that later. We'll talk about the evolution of fighting techniques for a while this year. How the original wars compare to the last one we had. How much of a wimp Voldemort is compared to the havoc reeked by past Dark Wizards. Actually how wimpy he is compared to some current Dark Wizarding Families. We'll also talk about who created many of the Dark spells and why. We'll also talk about Dark Wizarding Families," Cole turned to the board and started to write up what they would cover.  
Harry found himself fascinated by it and wondered if Ron and Hermione were having as much fun in their classes, Hermione was in Arithmacy and Ron had managed to wind up in Advanced Divination.  
Once class ended he headed off to Double Transfiguration and found Ron and Hermione on the way.  
"Wow, I can't believe how cool Professor Tains is, she's wicked amazing and she's funny too. I can't wait for Wiccan Magic tomorrow, or Combat Classes later today," Ron smiled. Harry had never seen him this excited about classes.  
"While you boys are fighting I'm going to be in Wizarding World Religion, what's Cole like Harry"  
"He's really smart, and he's really cool too, you'll like him," Harry said as they entered McGonaggle's classroom. She was sitting at her desk smirking which was a scary sight. "Sit class, sit. I want you to partner up, according to my list. Then you'll choose one of these topics," she pointed to the board. There was a list of transfigurations.

Human to Human- Polyjuice Potion Or the Transistuce Spell  
Human to Object- Nimivererto  
Human to Animal- (Anamigi) Suranvertori or the Anijuice Potion Object to Object- Transtucion Spell  
NOTE Object to Human and Object to Animal Transfigurations are impossible as objects do not have the proper structure or ability to become human or animal.  
Animal to Animal- Reveranturo Animal to Object- Veraverto Animal to Human- Not recommended except perhaps for Ms. Granger and her unlucky partner.

"Your partners are as follows. Bulstrode and Longbottom. Brown and Patil. Crabbe and Thomas. Goyle and Finnagin. Granger and Parkinson. Malfoy and Potter. Moon and Perks. Nott and Vigian. Weasley and Zambini," now Harry knew why she had been smirking the way she was.  
The projects would be absolute chaos, Snape must have taught her a thing or two. "Now, move to sit with your partner, go on now," McGonaggle watched class rearrange itself. Harry stood and walked to the back of the row, Malfoy was sitting with his feet on the desk in front of him and he was flipping through a magazine. He looked up as Harry sat down. He looked up at the board and groaned. Removing his feet his chair came forward off its two back legs and landed on the ground.  
"What do you want to do?" Harry indicated to the board.  
"Human to Animal? Most people with go for either Human to Human or Animal to Animal as they're easiest. We should strike above them," Malfoy said, he closed the magazine and set it aside. It was a copy of WQ or Wizarding Quarterly, on the cover sat Malfoy in a leather chair with a cigarette in one hand a glass of brandy in the other, wearing a pinstripe vest, matching pants, a tie, leather shoes and a white dress shirt. Harry was staring at the picture of blonde, a trail of white smoke was escaping from his lips. He nodded mutely and made no further movement. Malfoy had taken out a book and was reading as could be expected.  
"So if we brew a batch of Anijuice then we can transform into animals, we should also study the manual way of becoming an Animgus and include that in-Earth to Potter, are you out there?" Malfoy noticed the raven-haired boy staring at the magazine cover. Harry made no response and the blonde frowned, he waved his hand in front of Harry's face but still nothing. Malfoy noticed what he was staring at.  
"I look better naked you know," Malfoy said, turning back to his books, Harry snapped out of his daze and turned a shocked face towards the blonde.  
"Wh-what"  
"If we brew a batch of Anijuice then we can transform into animals, we should also study the manual way of becoming an Animgus and include that in the project. It'll get us a higher mark," Malfoy said offhandedly. "Oh, yeah, sure," Harry nodded and started taking down notes. The entire morning he felt himself attempting to drift his attention back to the picture. When class ended and they left for lunch.

WOOT!! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3!

"I look better naked you know," Malfoy said, turning back to his books, Harry snapped out of his daze and turned a shocked face towards the blonde.

"Wh-what?"

"If we brew a batch of Anijuice then we can transform into animals, we should also study the manual way of becoming an Animgus and include that in the project. It'll get us a higher mark," Malfoy said offhandedly.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Harry nodded and started taking down notes. The entire morning he felt himself attempting to drift his attention back to the picture. When class ended and they left for lunch.

Harry ate silently while Ron talked about how cool Professor Tains was and how much Harry would like her. Harry just nodded along with his friend. Lunch ended quickly and they nearly ran to where Tains had said to meet. It was a wide, low-ceiling room with a polished stone floor and walls covered in fighting materials, mats for wrestling, foils for fencing, bows and arrows for archery, gloves for boxing and some whips.

Tains was standing in the middle of the room in a fencing uniform with her helmet under her arm and a foil at her side. She smiled and motioned them all in.

"Drop your bags and cloaks and things, we'll be starting fairly simply today. Now, these combat classes are all about physical combat, not magical. So wands aren't needed. We'll work with fencing and archery and we'll spend a few minutes of everyday doing tai chi to stretch out as well as some yoga once a week. There are working outfits in there, change and come back out so we can warm up," she pointed to a door and the class filtered away. Harry chose an outfit in his size and pulled closed the curtain on his stall.

"I heard Tains is a fairly good fencer, did you hear that Drake?" Blaise Zambini asked.

"I heard but I doubt it, she was at the Competition a year or so ago, one of many that I attended, and she was acceptable, still a beginner though," Malfoy's slow draw sounded. They were in the curtained stalls to one side of Harry's.

Blaise made no comment.

"Really, I feel terrible for her. There are people in this class who fence on an International Competitive level and here she is trying to teach us fencing. Poor Knott, he's better than you are Blaise, and that's saying something," Malfoy said.

Blaise laughed shortly. "When you said a competition you attended, you meant a competition you won right?"

"Of course," Malfoy said as if it was obvious.

Blaise laughed again shortly and Harry emerged just as they did. Malfoy was rolling up his shorts and smirking while Blaise was pulling his shorts down a bit. Harry felt eternally self conscious as he walked out, he found Ron and they stood together in the mess of boys.

"So, who knows how to fence?" Tains asked. Knott, Malfoy, Zambini, Boot, three other Slytherin Seventh Years, and surprisingly Neville raised their hands.

"Good, let's all split up into pairs, experience with non experience and we'll try thrusts for the day," Tains set down her helmet. "A thrust is a simple attack maneuver where you hold your sword palm down on the hilt and simply thrust the foil towards the opponent, sound good?"

The class nodded and split up, foils appeared out of the air. Harry was paired with Neville, who seemed uncomfortable.

"So, w-why don't you try a thrust," Neville said, standing with his foil down and his hands at his sides. Harry held the sword the way he was told to and thrust out. "Well, you need to have a proper stance first, put your feet apart, like this, and raise one hand for balance. Here," Neville seemed to know what he was doing as he taught Harry how to stand. There was suddenly a loud bellow from Ron he was cupping his eyes with his hand and yelling profanities at Blaise Zambini.

"You stabbed me in the eye you wanker!" Ron bellowed. Harry turned to see what the commotion was all about. Zambini was standing with a hand on his hip turned slightly away from Ron with his foil to the floor.

"I thrust and you tripped into my foil," Blaise said casually. The Slytherins snickered evilly. Ron growled and clenched his fists.

"Now, Mr. Zambini, why don't you work with Mr. Malfoy, Weasley, come her and work with Mr. Thomas. Draco, Blaise, work over in the open area, I'd like to see you two fence full on," Tains led them away. Harry and Neville worked for a few minutes before everyone stopped at the clash of metal on metal. They looked over and saw Malfoy and Zambini fencing with real swords, they were both extremely good. Harry stopped dead and watched them. Neither wore suits or helmets or shoes even, but they moved effortlessly across the floor and neither was nicked in the least. Finally the broad side of Malfoy's sword tapped against Blaise's temple.

"Touch! A head point no less, my win," Malfoy smirked and then Blaise lunged at the blonde. The Slytherin Prince drew back his sword, slid it along the edge of Blaise's chipped under his sword and sent it flying into the air. All in a second, as he jumped back as well. The other Slytherin's sword went flying into the air and landed in Malfoy's free hand. Zambini looked stunned for a second before he broke into a smile.

"Excellent match boys, that was a very impressive move Mr. Malfoy, splendid work. Would anyone else like to try fencing with broad swords?" Knott raised his hand and Blaise grinned and moved back to the crowd. Malfoy handed him the sword and took stance.

It started in a second and they flew across the floor, swords clashing and spinning and they were doing the most spectacular things. In less than two minutes Knott's sword went flying from his hand, straight up in the air and Malfoy reached out and caught it.

"My win, nice try Theo," Malfoy smirked and shook some hair from his eyes. Harry felt him mouth drop open.

The whole class buzzed about it, some people still watched Malfoy and Blaise practice with foils. Gliding across the better part of the room. Harry turned just in time to see Malfoy's foil fly into the air. Malfoy sprang through the air and snatched it from Blaise's outstretched hand. The Slytherin sumersaulted in midair and landed perfectly, he turned and poked Blaise in the back.

"My win," Malfoy said, smirking.

"Gods, even when I disarm you, you manage to win," Blaise turned and shot his friend an amused glare.

"Well, I've spent my life fencing, I should be able to recover from being disarmed. Even if it is unorthodox," Malfoy said.

"Everything about you when you fence is unorthodox. From your stance to your attacks to you recoveries. That's why you always win, no one knows how to counter what's never been seen," Blaise countered.

Malfoy laughed shortly, bitterly, as if only to prove he could or reward someone with a show of amusement.

Zambini nodded and they both smirked, falling back into fencing position and starting again. Neville gave a small sigh. In just a moment Blaise was lying on the ground with the foil poking his neck.

"Hey, Zambini, mind if I try fencing you?" Neville asked. He walked nervously over to the Slytherins. Harry was stunned. Blaise stood and brushed himself off.

"Sure Longbottom, I've heard good things about you, Draco here can work with your partner. Go on Blondie, work with Potter," Zambini smirked and took up his foil once again. Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Okay, let's see what you can do," Malfoy crossed his arms and stood there. Harry felt very stupid as he demonstrated what Neville had taught him. "You're doing fairly well though it's obvious you don't have a natural talent for this. Don't worry, I don't either," Malfoy smirked and corrected Harry's stance.

"But, you're so good," Harry said, adjusting as he was told.

"I know, I took my first steps with a sword in my hand. Lucius knew I couldn't fence worth my life, even then, so he had me practice for two hours a day everyday, still does. That's why I have an alternative style, I couldn't do the perfect motions my instructors wanted, so I made up my own versions. They've worked for me so far," Malfoy said. "Part of the reason I'm used to be so awkward with a sword, is that I'm left-handed. But my instructors taught me to fence right-handed. So that's how I fence, but I have to move to counter the imbalance it creates. See, if you try to do something with your off-hand it usually throws off your balance because it's against what you're used to. So I had to counter my own balance, it takes a long time to learn that, but if you get it, it works fairly well. You may be right handed, but you're also off balance by nature it seems, here, if you are going to lunge, throw back your shoulder and flip your wrist, it helps," Malfoy showed him, Harry copied and found he was more comfortable than before.

"See?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, it really helps, thanks," Harry ran a hand through his hair and stood squared with Malfoy. They fell silent.

Across the room, Neville and Blaise were flying around, clashing swords and shouting compliments at each other. Neville spun and deflected a lunge from the Slytherin.

"Nice work Longbottom, counter this you lard butted ofe!" Blaise lunged again and poked Neville's arm.

"Touch two, it's tied you frumpy, over-grown cat," Neville said, it was in jest it seemed. Like fencers at a fair, insulting each other for fun. Class finished five minutes early so the boys could all change back.

THANKS! Review please!

Hey- if anyone is or knows a good beta I really super need one, so...if you could give me a heads up that'd be so awesome.

Thanks to my reviews, you're my loves...cookies for valentines to everyone who reviews!


	4. Chapter 4!

Thanks reviewers, I'm still looking for a beta, sorry about shortness or problems or anything. sniffle i'm all alone. Anywhoo, thanks for support and helpful critism, anything will be appreciated.

Class finished five minutes early so the boys could all change back.

8 8 8 8

He heard the blonde talking with Blaise as they all changed.

"I've got a huge bruise on my ass from your little wake up call. If any one sees that bite mark they'll start asking questions," Malfoy said.

"Teaches you to sleep without a shirt on," Blaise said.

"My ass wasn't exposed you turd," Malfoy responded, a light slapping sound later Blaise was pouting and rubbing his arm.

"So? It's so cute," Blaise said in a mocking tone.

"What will we do with you?" Malfoy said, he almost sounded like he was smiling. Harry changed quickly and left, not really wanting to have a run in with the blonde or his posse.

Harry walked out towards the Charms classroom, he knew he shared that class with the Slytherins as well as Ron and Hermione, but he wanted to get there alone for some reason. Behind him he heard Malfoy and his gang talking as they followed him.

"So, who all is coming to the Falcon Wing this weekend? Shirtz Off is playing the main stage and it's two sickle Martini night," Theodore Knott said, there was the sound of someone opening a folded piece of parchment.

"Blaise, Terry, Luke, Pansy, Millicent, Vincent, Greg, Jacob, Malcom and the entire rest of the Fifth Year. That's who I've confirmed so far, but I'll owl the boys back home and have them floo in for the night," Malfoy said.

"I talked to Thomas during CC today, he and his boy are coming as well," Blaise said.

"Got it, I'll owl this to Hilda so she can stock up on drinks and drugs," Theo sounded as if he was joking but Harry couldn't be sure.

"Good," Malfoy said and they stopped in front of the Charms classroom that Harry had just walked into.

Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle and one of the other boys walking with them started walking away down the hall as they had dropped Charms. Malfoy, Blaise, Theo and the other boys all walked inside. One of them was a sandy haired boy about Malfoy's height (5'7'') who looked ready to snog Malfoy at any second.

Harry seated himself and waited for his friends to arrive, meanwhile, the Slytherin Prince took the seat just behind him, with Blaise next to him and the rest of Slytherin filling in around them. Either in front of or across from Harry and their Prince.

Hermione and Ron walked in just as Neville took the seat next to Harry, they looked at him with a strange expression and an apologetic shrug before sitting down on the other side of the room.

"Good day students, Welcome to Advanced Charms," Flitwick scrambled on top of a pile of books and beamed at them.

"let's do attendance; Abbott?"

"Here."

"Bones?"

"Here."

"Boot?"

"Yes?"

"Brown?"

"Here."

"Finch-Fletchety?"

"Here."

"Granger?

"I'm here."

"Longbottom?"

"H-Here."

"MacDougal?"

There was no answer, but instead the door opened to admit Professor Snape. He stalked forward and slapped an envelope onto the desk and then left immediately after. Flitwick picked up the envelope and opened it, he gasped as he read the words.

"I'm sorry to tell you class, but Morag has been found dead in the West Corridor of the Fourth Floor, we must go to the Great Hall immediately," Flitwick hopped off his stack of books and rushed out of the room with the class on his heels. They were gripped by a heavy silence or fearful whispers, they all remembered their second year, when students were turning up petrified. Now they were turning up dead.

Dumbledore was standing there with a grave look on his face, the hall filled quickly and everyone fell silent. He gave a heavy sigh and then spoke.

"A Sixth Year student, Morag MacDougal has been found dead just earlier today by our own Mr. Filch as he patrolled the corridors for students skipping class. Mr. MacDougal was found with a note attached to him. A riddle and if any one knows the meaning, they are strongly urged to tell us immediately, here it is. "There will be crimes, never ending. The devourers of doom come and go as easily as rain. A bolt of white in a sea of black. Bring forth the Prince of Darkness and the white bolt. Sacrifice." Please come forward if you have any idea what this means," Dumbledore was holding a piece of white parchment with torn and burnt edges, stained with a red liquid Harry didn't even want to know about. He had a sickening feeling it had a lot to do with him.

He heard a strangled yelp as the ceiling, normally charmed to look like the sky outside, began to swirl and change into a black vortex. Harry gaped at it, Quest ran forward to grab the ankle of a First Year being sucked upwards into the ceiling. She let out a scream of rage as more smaller students began to drift upwards. Dumbledore looked petrified, shocked even. Harry snatched the arm of small boy near him. Snape, Cole, Tains, McGonaggle and most of the others were running out to grab a hold of students. Suddenly the pull grew stronger. The tables went flying into air, the disappeared into the ceiling and people screamed in fear as older students started rising as well. Malfoy was suddenly flying upwards, he face a mask of utter fear as he struggled to reach back towards the ground.

Flitwick hurtled into the air and before anyone knew any better he had disappeared just like the tables had. Then went a few second years and some third years, moving incredibly fast. Harry watched as more people began shooting into the air with screams of fear and disappeared into the vortex. Then Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself. He said something and immediately dropped to the ground. He started shooting off the spell at other students. Snape and the other professors all suddenly caught on and started shouting the spell at everyone even slightly risen into the air. Dumbledore seemed to awaken from his stupor and raised his wand to the ceiling.

He shouted a spell and it stopped dead, the students who'd all been sucked up fell back through as well as the tables. Professors stopped the wooden tables and benches before they crushed students and levitated them against the walls. Harry patted the small boy on the back to try and comfort him. Malfoy was breathing heavily and being supported by the brown haired Slytherin.

"Is everyone all right?" Snape called, rushing into the crowd of Slytherins around Draco. Harry could just barely see the black-haired Professor put his arms around the blonde and hug him, looking utterly relieved that he was okay.

Tains and Quest moved through the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students, patting shoulders and checking bruises. Some of the more shaken students were being attended by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Cole.

Quest walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, she smiled at him.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm all right," Harry gave her a sheepish grin.

"Good, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, just after Potions, correct?"

Harry nodded, stunned that she knew. She nodded and cupped his cheek with her hand. "You remind me a great deal of your mother, I can see where people could see your father in you, but I see more of Lily."

"H-How did you know my parents?" Harry was stunned.

"Your mother was my god daughter, your parents were children of very close friends of mine. Come with me, we should talk," She put an arm around his shoulders and steered him from the chaos of the Great Hall.

Harry was silent. Someone else who knew his parents, what a great thing. She was a very calm woman, her eyes reminded Harry of Sirius', cunning and smart and ever amused.

What else does she have to say? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! and review!


	5. Chapter 5!

OK...ehm...if you have any suggestions or anything, review or email me...if you know a beta notify me, i need one!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

8 8 8 8 8

Harry was silent. Someone else who knew his parents, what a great thing. She was a very calm woman, her eyes reminded Harry of Sirius', cunning and smart and ever amused.

8 8 8 8 8

They entered a large study with a pair of couches and a table set with tea and cookies. She sat down in one of the chairs around the table and Harry sat in the other.

"So, you were my mother's godmother?" Harry asked.

"Have some tea Harry. But yes, I was. As well am I your Aunt's godmother, to this day. Your grandparents, Lily and Petunia's parents, were very sweet people, I'd worked with their mother for many years and we'd grown up next door to each other. When Lily was accepted to Hogwarts I offered to initiate her to the Wizarding world, take her to Diagon Alley, the train station, all of that. Marvin and Gina were grateful to me, your Aunt was a troublesome child," Quest answered him.

"What about my father?"

"James? Well, his parents went to school when I did, his mother was my best friend and I actually went steady with Jame's father for a year before I told him to date Sandra," Quest answered, she smiled softly. "You should know that your grandparents dearly wanted to see you grow up, they wanted nothing more that to watch their grandson and make you happy. However Sandra and William didn't agree with James marrying Lily, they believed he should marry pureblood, as they had. But, they met her, and her parents and decided to allow the marriage. Even in the midst of the war where those of less than pure blood were being killed. Sandra was careful not to tell any of the women in high society about the marriage, in case the news made it to their husbands who followed the Dark Lord. I'll never forget it, only a year or so into the marriage, Lily's parents died, Gina and Marvin were killed by Death Eaters, on the eve of their anniversary," Quest drew a ragged breath and continued.

"Then Sandra and William disappeared, simply vanished, we put in countless hours trying to find them, we searched every estate the family held, every Wizarding community in Britain and Germany was on the look out for the Potters. They were never found, possibly they are still alive, but I do not know. You should also know something about your mother, Lily. She was involved with a young man, before she even liked your father, he was a very sweet boy and even I condoned the relationship, I thought he would be good for her. Everyone did, but, he wasn't. He had only been dating her to show he could, a wretched thing really. The whole ordeal made it even harder for her to like your father, he and this other boy were rather alike in personality, in some ways.

"They were both loud, stubborn, quick to anger, and proud, they were both very clever as well. But, I need you to know that this other man has a wife and a son now, his son is not to be held responsible for his father's actions. Okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Your mother, at one point, dated Lucius Malfoy," Harry went dead inside, his mother and Lucius Malfoy? The father of Draco Malfoy, the evil Death Eater who'd try to kill him, that bastard? And Lily?

"My-my mother, d-dated Malfoy? No, eww, no, no, she, no, eww. How could she even, no," Harry shook his head.

"Harry, it's true, come here a moment. It used to be that Hogwarts gave out Memory Books, each year, here's the one from the year that Lily dated Lucius," Quest walked to a book shelf and pulled down the fifth in a series of seven. She flipped it open to a page and held it out to him.

The Christmas Ball of his parents fifth year. There stood Lucius Malfoy, looking rather like Draco did now, and on his arm was a giggling red-haired Lily Evans. They were talking and smiling and looking at each other happily. The caption read "Lily Evans (77) and Lucius Malfoy (75) pose for a picture at the 1975 Christmas Ball". Harry gaped at it. He'd never seen his mother with any other man than James. On the same page was a picture of Narcissa Malfoy, who was the same year as his parents. Her hair was curled in ringlets and she was waving and blowing kisses on the arm of a curly haired young man Harry didn't know. The caption said his name was Robert Cole.

He flipped the page and saw the Christmas Feast, his father and Sirius and Remus were standing at the door arm in arm in arm and laughing at some secret joke. There was also a picture of Narcissa and Lily exchanging gifts with Lucius Malfoy lying on a couch behind Lily. Another picture of Dumbledore dancing with McGonaggle at the Ball and Flitwick being spun around by a woman. He watched the pictures move in bliss, without knowing about the world around them or the people watching.

"Would you like the books, to look at for a few months. There'd be no rush to return them," Quest could see in his eyes how desperate he was to see his parents when they were his age.

"Thanks," Harry closed the book and slid it into his bag, she handed him the others and he took them and left, bidding good-bye and nearly running back to his room.

Harry sat down on his bed and opened the first one. There was a list of first years and their pictures. He saw Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Lily, Narcissa and Snape, he saw Frank Longbottom and his future wife Alice, he saw the Patil twins father, and he saw Robert Cole and Amelia Tains. There were similar lists of all the other years. When he hit third year he immediately saw Lucius Malfoy smirking up at him from his little 1'x1' picture on the glossy page. He continued through them, he found Molly and Arthur as second years, he found Bellatrix and Rodolphus as third years as well as Rodolphus' younger brother in his parents' year.

The Opening Feast, there were pictures of some of the students under the Sorting Hat, sitting, dwarfed by the hat. There were pictures of the Quidditch teams, each one made up of seven players in brightly colored robes with their brooms in hand. Each team a perfect set. Harry noticed Lucius Malfoy standing in glittering green with the Slytherin Team, he was a Chaser. He flipped through the rest of the Memory Book, he saw pictures of Hufflepuff students standing around laughing in between classes with a few red clad Gryffindors.

He noticed a section about clubs. Heritage Club. Language Club. Study Group. Loads of other things, with pictures of all the members and their names printed below. He saw his father, Sirius and Remus were in Quidditch Club and a study help group for First Years led by Lily. They shared the group with the young, unmarried Narcissa Malfoy.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Ron came in, he sat down next to his friend and lent in to see. It was on the page with a picture of Ron's mother in Cooking Club and his father in Muggle Studies Club. "Wow, where'd you get these?" Ron asked, running his fingers over the pages.

"Quest lent them to me, so I could see my parents," Harry answered, shifting the book so Ron could look more easily.

"Professor Quest? Is she cool?" Ron asked, glancing up at his friend.

"Yes, I suppose, she and I haven't really talked," Harry answered.

"Oh, do you have any others? I can help you look for pictures," Ron said, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, here," Harry pulled out some of the others and gave them over to Ron.

Harry picked up the Memory book from 1975 and opened it up, the graduation picture held rows of students beaming at him. There was a Year photo, and then a separate photo for each house. He saw Lucius Malfoy standing in expensive green and silver robes with a cocky look on his face. Next to him stood a gorgeous young man with rugged looks and black eyes gleaming brightly underneath a sheen of thick curly hair. The caption named him Dante Delecuor. Nearby stood a girl who was obviously mostly Veela, she must have been Fluer's mother, as she was shooting eyes at Dante and he was smirking back at her. Lucius had a devilish look on his face and was preening whenever he could.

Just the way Harry had imagined Lucius Malfoy would always be as a youth. He stopped as there was a knock on the door to their dorms and it opened. There was Blaise Zabini, who's father was standing in the picture with Draco's.

"What the hell are you doing in here Slytherin?" Ron jumped up and glared hard at the brown-haired boy.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6!

Just the way Harry had imagined Lucius Malfoy would always be as a youth. He stopped as there was a knock on the door to their dorms and it opened. There was Blaise Zambini, who's father was standing in the picture with Draco's.

"What the hell are you doing in here Slytherin?" Ron jumped up and glared hard at the brown-haired boy.

"Cool it Weasel, I'm here for Potter. Snape says you have to take up a Potions tutor, he's offered to let you come down tonight and get help in the Potions room when he give Slytherin House study help. If you want to," Blaise lent against the door frame.

"How'd you get in here?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I have connections, Snape sent me personally because I was around, and he didn't really want word getting out that you were allowed in the presence of our precious Slytherin minds," Zabini sounded slightly sarcastic at the last part.

"I'd actually like to come, thanks Zabini," Harry nodded after a moment, he really did need help. "Who would my tutor be?"

"The best Potions student in our Year of course," Blaise answered as if it was common knowledge, then seeing their looks added "Draco Malfoy."

Harry felt his stomach tighten. The son of the only other man his mother had ever been with. What an awkward thing. And sickening to an extent.

"Be there at a quarter to eight," Zambini left waving at them over his shoulder, they heard him leave before they turned to each other.

"How weird is that? Malfoy could have been your brother, or you," Ron said, glancing down at the picture in the Memory Book of Lucius and Lily.

"My mum would never have…" Harry allowed the comment to drift into open air.

"Yeah, never," Ron agreed. /The same way Hermione would never let herself get pregnant. The same way Harry would never let Voldemort claim another life after Cedric's. They all say it would never happen, but it always did./ Ron thought, keeping his eyes on the page in front of him. Unbeknownst to him, Harry was thinking rather the same thing.

That night, Harry trudged down to the Potions room to find it crowded with students carrying reference books and bags of parchment, quills and ink. Ready to write essays and fill in tables for Arithmacy and what-not. Harry spotted Malfoy standing in the back of the room, with several other Sixth Years surrounding him.

"Oi, Potter, over here," Malfoy raised a hand to motion him over. It was a languid motion most would take for granted, but Malfoy made it seem like the divining movement to save the lives of a hundred innocents. Harry glowered /Dramatic little poof/

"Evening Potter, I heard you needed help from Snape, so I was volunteered to tutor you. I take it you haven't taken proper notes in class since before First Year?" Malfoy asked, placing a hand on the desk in front of him and turning away from Harry.

"I don't think so," Harry shook his head.

"So before we even start making anything, we need to catch you up on the whole theory and history of potions. Come on, we're going to the Common Room, it'll be quieter and there are much better books on the subject," Malfoy reached down and picked up his dragon-hide book-bag.

"Better than the potions classroom?"

"The texts here are for the weak minded, and don't go into enough detail, it's all over simplified for the Hufflepuffs," Malfoy said, he began to walk towards the door of the class room and Harry followed him. They reached an empty patch of wall and Malfoy stopped.

"Alliances," Malfoy spoke clearly and the wall slid open to reveal the Common Room the same as it was in Second Year. There was a large wooden table on which Malfoy placed his bag, he then walked over and began pulling books off a shelf.

"Hey Malfoy?" Harry began to fidget.

"What Potter?"

"Do, do you think it would have been possible, for, for us to be brothers?"

Malfoy paused for a moment, and his brow furrowed in thought. "I don't think so."

"But, what if, what if your dad went with my mum and they…" Harry paused.

"Well, that's possible, but I doubt your mother would have really kept to great an interest in my father. Besides, he was betrothed to my mum since she was born," Malfoy answered setting down the books. "Why do you ask?" Harry seated himself in a chair and dropped his bag onto the floor.

"I, I found out my mum and your dad dated for a bit when they were in school together," Harry said.

Malfoy shrugged. "My father dated a lot of people, the way your mum did and your father as well," Malfoy said, he sat on the table with his legs hanging over.

"No, my mum only ever went with your father, and mine," Harry shook his head slowly.

"Now I see why you're so worked up over it, you're questioning your mum's judgment aren't you? Wondering if she really made the right choice with your father, if she dated Lucius, she has to have been looking for that type of person and is that what your father really was," Malfoy nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Look, I know for a fact that my father was an ass, beyond a shadow of a doubt, when he was in school here, he was the biggest loud-mouth, show-off, womanizing bachelor in Britain. My bet is that your mother was just enthralled by his power, money and looks, that's all he is and was. She never really liked him, that's what I bet, she was just caught up in the fan-fair that followed him around. Young muggle-born girl, wanted to be part of the glamorous side of the Wizarding world. That's all, then she realized he was an ass and met your father and found out what a real relationship is," Malfoy said.

"So, why does your mum stay with him?"

"She has to, same reason I stay. It will bring shame to our family if a we are broken apart. Narcissa will be shown as an improper wife, my father as an improper husband and I will be the no good brat who was raised by bad parents. My upbringing will be tarnished, that's almost as bad as being a muggle-born," Malfoy slid off the table and stood.

"I don't get it."

"For the upper-class, if you weren't raised properly, you aren't a proper person. Being raised by bad parents is one of those things that puts you on the badly raised list. If I'm labeled as that sort of person, the only work I'll be able to do is modeling, I won't be taken seriously by the Wizarding world, nor will my children or grandchildren. They will be badly raised, as they were raised by me, do you see the cycle? It's how pureblood families loose status. That's the reason divorce is such a scandal in our culture. It reflects badly on the entire family."

Harry nodded. He turned to see the common room door open and Blaise walked in trailed by a Seventh Year with a lusty look about him. Blaise pulled him onto the couch and they began kissing passionately and groaning. Malfoy rolled his silver eyes and clapped his hands once which jerked Zabini's attention from the boy atop him.

"What do you want you virgin?" Blaise asked as the Seventh Year began sucking on his neck.

"Use your bed Blaise, there's a person with morals in the room," Malfoy indicated to Harry. Blaise looked at him and glowered before standing and pulling his snog away with him.

"You're a virgin?" Harry asked with shock.

"Aye, not all sex-gods are whores," Malfoy nodded.

"Sorry, I just thought, since you…" Harry trailed off into silence.

"Everyone thinks so. That I sleep around and know the best broom closets and secret tunnels into girl's dormitories. All of which I do know, but for very different reasons. Sneaking about at 3 AM is more difficult than you think, that is, for those of us without an invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map," Malfoy smirked.

"How do you know about that?" Harry sat stunned.

"If I can sneak into girl's dormitories, don't you think I can sneak into yours?"

"What? How? The map never showed a passage."

"Your map is the Gryffindor map. It shows nothing compared to mine," Malfoy tapped his temple with his index finger.

"I don't get it, how do you know about them?"

"Well, some we created, some we stumbled upon while outsmarting Filch. Some we don't really know if they exist, but overall, they're there when we need them."

Harry gave a small nod. He twirled his quill in his hand and turned slightly to see a small first year walk in carrying a large stack of books. He was very small with black hair and small brown eyes and easily forgettable features. His arms were short and looked even more so stretched around the books he bore.

"Picher, what are you doing?" Malfoy asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Professor Snape told me to carry these books in and put them in order, it's part of my detention," he answered in a squeaky voice.

"So, why did you get detention?"

"I-I'd rather not say Mr. Malfoy," the boy looked dead scared.

"Say it," Malfoy insisted.

"I called you a tyrannical prefect bent on making the lower-years lives hell and I said you fancied Hagrid," the boy answered very quickly.

"I see. Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes sir, don't insult your betters and respect the authorities of your house," he nodded.

"Complete your task later, tell Snape I sent you back and you'll do it tomorrow during lunch," Malfoy waved him off. The boy rushed away, nearly tripping over his robes.

"Someone gets detention for just insulting you?"

"Pride is looked down upon around here. That kid comes from a fairly well-known family, but not so that he's respected. He knows it and so he acts as if he's one of the upper-class. It's a bad sign, especially if it's a first year," Malfoy shrugged.

"Oh, so, how do purebloods determine class?"

"Well, families like mine are extreme upper class, having been pureblood since before that Jesus character. There are also mildly upper class families like the Parkinsons, Goyle's, Crabbe's, Avery's, those sorts, they've been around for awhile but never really distinguished themselves. There are then middle class, like the Pitchers, the Bulsestrodes, the Potter family was a middle class family until your mum married in. Those are families that haven't been around as long and have only sort of made themselves known. Then there's the lower class, Weasley, Longbottom, Patil. They're not necessarily poor, but they've done things to make the upper and middle classes look down on them more forcefully than normal," Malfoy said.

"What did Ron's family do, beside be poor?"

"It was about 120some years ago. The Weasleys used to be rather well liked until they started trying to abolish the class standings and open hostility towards the lower class. It was an outrage that cost them their money, dignity and their place in society," Malfoy answered.

"Do you know why they wanted it abolished?"

"The young male Weasley, Dale I believe his name was, wanted to marry a lower class semi-blood but the family didn't want her bringing down their status."

"Semi-blood?"

"Not half-blood not quite pure-blood, usually six or seven generations of pure wizardry but not quite enough," Malfoy said, beginning to clean under his nails.

"Oh, so, they tried to abolish the classes instead?"

"Yes, they did, it went horribly wrong and they ended up in the depths of the lower-class," Malfoy answered.

Harry gave a slow nod, wondering how that could happen so easily. "Are you like, the Prince of Slytherin like everyone says or are you just popular?"

"Both I suppose, Prince of Slytherin by popularity and power, plus, Snape thinks I'm just the most innocent and amazing young man in the world."

"But then why are you such a prick to Gryffindors? Why does it matter?"

Malfoy turned to him, quirked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "You really do ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Sorry," Harry blushed and turned to his blank parchment.

"Don't worry about it. Well then, it's nearly ten and the rest of the house will be coming back soon. Since we didn't get anything done to today, you may as well come back tomorrow and we'll see about catching you up," Malfoy said, looking at the grandfather clock in the corner.

Harry looked over at it, indeed, there were only about 10 minutes with which to get back to Gryffindor tower. The hero stood and put his many things back into his bag, the snake only watched him casually.

/If every school day is like today, it's going to be hell./

So ended Harry Potter's first day of his sixth year at Hogwarts School.


	7. Chapter 7!

Harry awoke in the night with Sirius's name on his lips, something he'd thought he'd recovered from that summer after weeks of reliving it each night.

"No, not again," Harry bent his head forward and cradled it in his hands, desperate to rid the image from his mind. He tried to think of anything that would change his stream of thought. Nothing worked, even Malfoy brought images of his father, who was there and who dated Harry's mother which could have kept her from marrying James who was best friends with Sirius. And it continued on and on until the darkness and stillness of the room drove Harry to grab his cloak and leave, searching the corridors for some sort of relief. He walked, staring at the stone floor, letting himself bump into walls on occasion and end up staring at dead ends as well. Eventually he found himself in the long corridor with Slytherin House contained behind the walls and he looked up, seeing the shadows curled at the end of the corridor. All he wanted then was for someone to appear from within them and offer a hand, to talk to him or listen to the tornado of grief within him.

No one appeared, only the shadows, looking coldly at him without expression. Harry finally stepped forward, but stopped as the sound echoed loudly off the walls, the rustle of fabric and soft pad of his foot seemed so loud. From the corridor behind him came a voice.

"I'm sick of this, everything about it, this damnable sneaking we do just to end up right back where we started," the drawl of the Malfoy family echoed harshly into Harry's ears, snapped him up from within the cyclone and forcing him into the alcove containing a large urn.

"Where exactly did we start Draco?" a voice identical to that of the Potion Master answered back.

"Without any information and on that nymphomaniac's least-trustable list. I'm busting my arse every sodding night just to show up, get oggled by those creepy men and thrown out before they start talking about anything important."

"If you want information from the Dark Lord you have to gain his trust."

"How? Have sex with him?"

"I never said that Draco."

"But we both know I could get absolutely anything from him if I did and don't be such a prude Severus, it's not like I could anyway," Malfoy answered sharply.

"Why is that? Are you really so conservative?"

"Gods Severus, the Veela thing. Being descended of the Malfoy family which is traditionally at least half Swedish Veela, I am also and, since the genes are dominant, I am limited to only give myself, body and all to the mate pertained by the magic in my blood and theirs. Veela are all restricted like that."

"Ah yes, you're inheritance and becoming a world lusted for model."

"I am gorgeous, that's true."

Malfoy and the Potions Master came into sight, Death Eater masks in hand. Harry made a very conscious attempt not to explode. "That was never in question Draco. We're straying from the point, did he tell you anything about Morag?"

"No, he and all the others I asked said they had had no idea a student had been killed before the report. I personally think it was that psycho new combat instructor Tains, she's a nutter if I've ever seen one, and she's got that "prophecy" gift. Maybe the riddle was some cryptic insanity she inherited from that aunt of hers." Malfoy said, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's a possibility but not well supported, anyone could have come up with that riddle. At least we've decoded it to be talking about Potter," Snape said.

"Please, everything is about Potter."

" "There will be crimes, never ending. The devourers of doom come and go as easily as rain. A bolt of white in a sea of black. Bring forth the Prince of Darkness and the white bolt. Sacrifice." Dumbledore and I also took the devourers of doom to be the Death Eaters, and we're not sure about the Prince of Darkness," Snape said, unfolding a piece of parchment with the riddle written on it as well as a large amount of extra writing.

"Voldemort? Maybe it's a command saying they both have to die to regain peace." Malfoy looked at it.

"Maybe, but who could have decreed it then? And why?"

"I don't know, but we need to figure it out, hopefully before another student shows up with their blood finger-painted all over the corridor walls."

Harry sat there for a second, the Prince of Darkness, Slytherin was the house of Darkness, Malfoy was the Prince of Slytherin, it was a shaky concept but it had least had a thread. That seemed to be the approach of the riddle maker, he being a bolt, taken from his lightning scar. Then why did Malfoy have to die? Why was he required?

"Do you think this may have anything to do with your…unusual birth?"

"You mean being ripped out of a dead woman and fostered by my father's real wife? The dead woman being a Veela who died to keep me from the hands of the most evil cretin semi-alive? It's possible."

Snape sighed. "You and Potter are very alike in how you lost your mothers, both died protecting their sons from Voldemort, both women he had fallen in love with and tried to woo at some point. Perhaps it is Voldemort who made the decree-"

"No! I refuse to believe that my mother died to protect me from that freak just to have him command that I die with the Boy-Wonder. It doesn't make sense, there's no way, no way at all," Malfoy threw the mask down the hall and it skidded to a stop near the urn Harry hid behind.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Snape didn't seem all to comforting.

"At least there are people to tell Potter about his mother, what a wonderful person she was and all that bullshite. Thing is, no one even knew my real mum even existed, I didn't even know she existed until the beginning of this bloody summer when Lucius pulled all this shite on me and turned me into some fucking eye candy for the world. There's no way she died for this, this me, I can't think she let me live so I could become a sacrifice to keep the peace. I won't think it," Malfoy collapsed to the ground.

"She couldn't possibly have died because she knew she'd give birth to the other half of the only thing that could appease the evil monster? If that's not an honorable thing to die for what is? Look at me Draco," Snape knelt and turned the blonde's face towards him. "I know you didn't ask to become a model for the universe to oggle, you didn't ask to become a trophy to Lucius's egotism and Malfoy lineage. But all you can do with it now is run with it. If this really means you and Potter have to die to end the reign of terror, will it really be so bad? You'll pass through this wretched war-torn world and into whatever if anything lies outside us. Can you imagine it?-the greater world you face with this new destiny?"

Malfoy sighed heavily. "I can, but I don't want it, not really. Why can't we just kill the Boy-Wonder and let me live in alcoholic bliss? I personally won't miss him one iota."

"Because, alcoholism isn't good for your liver," Snape pulled the boy to his feet.

"Fuck it," Malfoy rolled his eyes and stood away from his professor. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you at breakfast, correct?"

"As always," Snape smirked at him and turned to look down the hall. "I'll see you at breakfast Mr. Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 8!

Morning came and Harry awoke squished in the corner between the stand of the urn and the stone wall. He groaned and stood up, in a rush, last night came to him and he stopped, leaning against the wall. "Did it really happen?" He asked, questioning the reality. He removed himself from the alcove and glanced in either direction. It looked like early morning and so no one was around. Opting it would be safe to go back to the tower, Harry made a dash for the Fat Lady. Rounding the final corner he crashed into someone and was sent to his bum, cracking his head against the floor.

He heard the other person exclaim a profanity as they fell and he heard them hit their head as well. Sitting up Harry saw it was Malfoy, laying there with a bump forming.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter? What are you doing barreling around corners at a quarter to seven in the morning?"

"What are you doing standing outside Gryffindor tower at a quarter to seven in the morning?" Harry asked.

They looked at each other, both obviously not going to answer the other's question. After a moment of silence they stood, dusted themselves off and with a glance parted ways without another word.

Harry reached the portrait and was surprised to find the fat lady awake and alert.

"Hello Mr. Potter, pleasant to see you this morning."

"Uhm, hello-" she started to speak again just as Harry wanted to say the password.

"Who was that blonde boy? Malfoy you called him?"

"Huh? Oh, that was Malfoy, yeah-" she cut him off again.

"What house is he in? Ravenclaw perhaps, he looks so smart."

"Slytherin house, I'd like to get-"

"Really? A bad boy then, I'll have to visit my friend Nicole in their common room soon."

"Hinkleburg," Harry said before she could leave.

"What? Oh, that's the password, of course," she swung open and Harry ran through, he went to his room and flung himself into bed. Just as his alarm went off and the other boys started to wake up. Harry rolled over and went to shower the dirt off from his stay in the alcove.

In the shower Harry heard Dean Thomas talking to Seamus about the Falcon Wing and the band Shirtz Off.

"I told them we were going, it's on Saturday so we don't have to worry about waking up for classes or anything," Dean was saying, Seamus only answered with a small grunt.

"I don't really like that club as much, it's a little too…raunchy for my taste," Seamus said.

"We'll just drink and listen to the music then, you don't have to dance," Dean responded.

Harry listened quietly, wondering what the club was all about. Raunchy? Harry blanched at the idea of Dean and Seamus in a raunchy club. What did they mean by raunchy exactly? Where was the Falcon Wing anyway...and what was it?

It couldn't have been in Hogsmeade, Harry'd never seen it before. No, he'd just have to ask someone later, right now though, Harry had to worry about staying awake through his shower and breakfast.

Harry left the showers and put on his uniform, brushing off some lint from his trunk.

"Hey Harry, I didn't see you when I got up, where'd you go?" Neville asked as they walked down the stairs.

"What? Oh, I was down in the Common Room doing some last minute work." Harry said, shrugging off the other boy's question.

They left, making their way out for breakfast, and Harry didn't look anywhere but ahead of him. He felt a sort of stirring in the air as he entered the Great Hall and saw a riot breaking out between the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. It was so strange, they were the neutral, centre of the scale houses, what was causing such a fight.

He heard the words "backstabbing" "liar" "slut" and "Death Eater" thrown around quite a bit and he saw Ernie McMillan and Justin Flinch-Fletechty climb up on top of their tables and start shooting spells at each other. The teachers were sitting at their table, shouting at the students but couldn't be heard and trying to regain order.

Harry jumped away from a spell that came flying towards him and he turned to see some Gryffindors getting involved, pulling Hufflepuffs away from the fray or pulling out their own wands and defending their friends. Several other students jumped on benches and tables, throwing curses or spells. Suddenly Harry felt someone tackle him as a curse sped past his head, ruffling his hair. He landed on the floor behind one of the benches that had been thrown by a hex.

He turned his head to see the Malfoy heir panting behind him, eyes trained on the action of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy?"

"Hey Potter, watch yourself next time, that was a Befuddlement hex, you'd have been stoned for weeks."

"Why? What's going on out there?" Harry looked out to see Justin leap across the table, over Professor McGonaggle at Ernie.

"Fletechty was dating Abbot but over the summer she fell for McMillan, they had an affair thing. She planned to dump him once they got back here but remembered why she was going with Justin. Then she admitted to them both what was going on and then this," Malfoy motioned, "erupted from the ensuing tensions."

"Why don't they get mad at Hannah instead of each other?"

"They were friends, didn't expect this to happen. Besides, in this situation you don't fight the lady, you fight for her."

Harry nodded and ducked as a hex shot at him, he peeked over the top and saw a wild looking Luna Lovegood standing on a table throwing spells in every direction, snarling at everyone. He turned and saw Malfoy looking around as well, and he noted the heir looking particularly devastating that day. Malfoy turned and noticed Harry looking at him.

"Potter?"

Harry felt and heard nothing more except the urge to kiss him. Draco got the same sort of look on his features, lust and monotonously so. Harry moved to go to the blonde but he instead crawled over. He pressed his lips silently against Harry's and they felt an identical breathlessness at the sensation. Draco's Veela powers kicked in and Harry sensed magic and something else weaving itself through his veins from his lips into his heart and out into ever muscle and organ of him. Draco pulled open his lips and ran his tongue slowly over Harry's bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan that made Harry part his lips and let the blonde enter. Their tongues moved, stroking softly and moving over each other, sharing the kiss. And Harry didn't know why he was kissing the other boy, or what all this was or where he was. But it was incredible.

Behind the bench, Harry was kissed by a Veela and he loved it.

Okay, so yeah, it was a little sudden, haha, sorry about the time it took to review but I'll try harder I swear.

I hope you liked it, XOXO -Firestorm


	9. Chapter 9! in 3D!

Behind the bench, Harry was kissed by a Veela and he loved it.

A pan of something partially solid smashed into the wall above them and clattered to the floor nearby. The two broke apart at the intrusion and stared at the pan for a second before looking at each other.

"-"

"Shh," Draco stopped Harry. He placed a chaste kiss on the savior's lips then stood and left him there.

Harry lent against the bench and stared at the food dripping down the wall, trying to calm his racing heart and then trying to start his comatose brain.

"HARRY!" Hermione flung herself behind the bench with him to avoid a jet of red.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry looked out towards where the jet came from. It was Pansy stalking up and down the Gryffindor table attacking younger students.

"I'll be okay. But we have to stop this," she motioned to the mess on the other side of the bench.

"I-" Harry was stopped when he saw Malfoy get on top of the Slytherin table and cast a huge ball of black light into the air. Everyone stopped to watch the ball unfurl into a phoenix and soar over them, as its wings touched students they fell asleep, dropping down wherever they stood. Soon the entire hall was silent and the phoenix dissipated.

"Mr. Malfoy, well done," Professor McGonaggle nodded to him and began to revive her students. She made them line up against the far wall with their backs to the rest of the hall. Snape was walking around doing the same thing, however the snakes were made to sit at their table, under the glaring eye of Malfoy.

Sprout and Flitwick moved about as well, careful to keep their houses separated. Dumbledore appeared from behind the staff table and smiled at the school. He stuck his finger in the pile of pudding near his plate and licked it clean. He nodded approval at the desert and then stood up fully.

"I hope you are all proud of the wonderous new décor you have provided for us. However it will rot if left too long. The first through third years will be cleaning the dishes and cutlery. Fourth and fifth years will clean the tables, benches and chairs while sixth and seventh years will clean the walls and floor," Dumbledore waved his wand and an artillery of buckets, rags, mops and brooms appeared. Sprout and McGonaggle ordered the younger years to follow them out to the kitchens as the dishes disappeared

"Now, I must go to meet some visitors, I'm leaving the prefects in charge, they have the power to do what they feel is necessary to punish you further." the Headmaster stood and left, the other teachers went too, giving disappointed looks to the students they passed. The fourth and fifth years to a some buckets and rags and began whipping down tables and benches.

"Okay, Ravenclaw, take the East wall, Hufflepuff the West, Slytherin will take the wall behind the staff table and Gryffindor will take the wall with the doors," Malfoy retained his position on the table and was watching with a careful eye the students cleaning tables.

Hermione stood and smiled at Harry. "I know you didn't do anything Harry, no worries about cleaning, why don't you help watch the behavior of the fourth and fifth years?"

"Sure."

Harry walked over and climbed on top of the Slytherin table with Malfoy.

"You don't mind me helping you, do you?"

"Not really Potter, I doubt you really did anything," Malfoy gave him a look and turned his head over his shoulder to glare at two chatting boys. "Work, don't talk."

"Oi, you two, get off of each other," a Ravenclaw prefect rushed over to two boys who'd started throwing punches near the corner with the Gryffindors.

"This is crazy, the houses attacking each other like this, shameful," Malfoy sneered at the students and stepped down onto a bench then across to the other table and up on top of it.

"It is," Harry agreed and started to walk up the table to keep the students working.

The fight in the corner burst into a screaming match with a few punches. Malfoy gave them a glare and took out his wand. Shouting a spell the two boys fell to the ground writhing in laughter. When he withdrew the spell they stood slowly. "Two months detention with Hagrid cleaning cages for Oobltros." the boys looked disgusted. Oobltros were being studied by the first and second years and, as cute as the small round things were, they did a massive amount of pooping which stunk incredibly but was used as fertilizer in the dry areas where they lived.

The Ravenclaw prefect turned red and stood up from the ground. She left promptly and went to chide a girl for not working.

"Come on, I can still see mashed potatoes on the legs of the benches. Actually work you sloth," Malfoy called to the group at the end of the table he was on. "Potter, you mind helping me out over here?"

"Course not," Harry jumped over and came up next to the other sixth year, "what do you need?"

"Just keep an eye on the other end," Malfoy motioned slightly. Harry noticed that students were giving Malfoy lusty looks as he had approached the blonde, being so close must have reactivated some of Draco's Veela powers again. Harry smiled as he remembered the recent kiss then went to the other end of the table.

Hermione came to the end of the table and motioned for Harry to join her on the ground. He did so and she led him away. "I have to tell you Harry, I've been working on the riddle that was left when Morag died."

"Oh?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah, I've been spending a little extra time in the library."

"Did you figure anything out?"

Hermione pulled out a sheet with the riddle scrolled on it. _There will be crimes, never ending. The devourers of doom come and go as easily as rain. A bolt of white in a sea of black. Bring forth the Prince of Darkness and the white bolt. Sacrifice._ "I took down some facts detailing other like occurrences. One, in 1453, involved two young men named Mikal and Pietro. Pietro was a very powerful young man, the General of the Auror Army fighting against the Dark Lord Sinestro. He was said to have a white lightning bolt tattooed on his back. Mikal was Sinestro's son, the Prince of Darkness he was rumored to be incredibly gorgeous. Sinestro's evil followers were called Adebo Funesto or Consumers of Death. So the riddle was originally applied to Mikal and Pietro and was decreed by an ancient Seer named Ficere. Get this, Ficere Trewal. The gene, the prophecy gene was passed through their family and I think that this riddle was told by Tains, who is related to the family, and is now being applied to you…and Malfoy."

"I knew that 'Mione, it's pretty obvious. But what are we going to do with it?"

Hermione looked taken a back for a second but moved on. "The book said that Pietro and Mikal didn't know about the prophecy when Pietro convinced Mikal to betray his father and help lead the final attack that destroyed Sinestro. However, in the battle, they were both injured, each left with a scar running from their left armpit to their ankle. It seriously impaired their life but they lived on, eventually becoming lovers and dying together at the age of three hundred and fourteen."

"Why so old?"

"The magic that entered them in the final battle gave them a very extended life span." Hermione said, sounding proud of herself for knowing the answer.

"So, I have to convince Malfoy to betray his father and help us destroy Voldemort then become his lover and die with him in really old age?"

"I-" Hermione made a small noise that sounded embarrassed. "Do whatever you want to Harry, but that's what happened with them and it's some sort of reference. Just keep it in mind."

Harry nodded. He looked back to see Malfoy sneering at one of the students at his feet, "I'll definitely keep it in mind. Maybe we should extend a hand of truce to him then?"

"You could, but, if you do, I don't really want him around too much, unless he proves to be really helpful and nice, which I'm rather certain he won't." Hermione gave Harry a look and then left.

Harry looked back and tried to decide how to approach the situation. How exactly do you make a truce with a boy you kissed just twenty minutes ago?

if you have suggestions of what harry should do and how, write them up in a review!

WEE! sorry for the wait.

love-Firestorm


	10. Chapter 10! in 4D!

Harry looked back and tried to decide how to approach the situation. How exactly do you make a truce with a boy you kissed just twenty minutes ago?

Out of no where Malfoy turned to look at him and smirked. He dismounted the table, shooting a Ravenclaw fourth year a hard glare and walked over. "Need something?"

"Yeah, can we talk?"

"What ever do you need to speak with me about?"

"A truce," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, coming?" Harry led him out of the hall in into a nearby classroom.

"I don't really think a truce is what you're after Potter," Malfoy smirked and let out a dark and sexy chuckle as he spoke.

"Well it is-" Harry stopped when he noticed Malfoy lock the door.

"A truce is what you want? I suppose I can allow such a thing," Malfoy moved towards him, the dim light from the window hit only half of his face and illuminated the Veela in him.

"I, uhm, I," Harry gulped and allowed himself to be backed against the desk.

"Harry-can I call you Harry?"

"Uh, yeah, I."

"You know I'm a Veela. I know I'm a Veela. I'm ready to kiss you again, because to be honest, that was my first kiss and it was incredible, powers or no," Malfoy looked at him from under his thick dark lashes and looked so perfect at that moment.

"Will you?" Harry asked, a little more confident from the funny feeling in his stomach he got when Malfoy said those things.

"Any time," Malfoy was about to go to him when Harry stepped forward and put his arms around the heir's hip and pushed their lips together.

Draco's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting Harry to kiss him, he thought he'd have to initiate things again. Obviously not and after a second Malfoy felt his eyes slid shut and the warm, dizzy feeling spread through him. His arms slid up around Harry's neck and he pulled them closer together. The Veela powers rushed out and the something else ran through both of their bloodstreams. Harry groaned and pulled the blonde closer still, he could feel the other boy's hip bones and he loved how they were just slightly more narrow than his own. Draco slid his fingers up through Harry's hair and tangled himself into the ink colored locks. Harry felt the sensual tickle of the blonde's long fingered hands sliding through his hair and he smiled. He opened his mouth a little and took Malfoy's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it gently. The Veela powers spiked and both were plunged into a whole other dimension of erotic.

Harry and Malfoy moved back the desk and, miraculously, without breaking the kiss, Harry seated himself on the desk and Malfoy climbed up to straddle his thighs. Malfoy opened his mouth a little and kissed Harry deeply. His tongue wove in and licked over Harry's tongue, earning himself a loud groan and a heady sensation.

It took a second before Harry reacted and their tongues started to work against each other. Malfoy felt Harry's hand slid over his thighs and back up to his hips and knead his skin, the strange (but incredibly enjoyable) feeling this gave him made him want Harry's hands all over him.

They broke for a second, "I really don't think this is how most people finalize a truce," Harry said, smiling.

Malfoy smirked at him and kissed his nose. "We've got a really unique truce."

Harry knew he had to tell Malfoy what he knew but he couldn't think of how to do it and he wanted nothing more than to continue kissing him, talking would postpone such things. But he put his lust aside and looked directly into Malfoy's eyes.

"You remember when I saw you the other morning, right outside Gryffindor?"

"Yes?" Malfoy looked a little confused.

"It was because I'd been sleeping in the hall. I was walking the night before and I was down near Slytherin when I heard you and Snape talking. I know you're Death Eater and a spy and that you're trying to figure out the prophecy," Harry said this carefully but quickly. The look that came over the blonde's face was slightly nervous but not angry.

"You're not angry?"

"Worried, since I've been kissing you and I enjoy it, I don't want you killed by some Auror or by the Dark Lord," Harry said. "I also heard about your mum."

Malfoy went silent and looked deeply saddened. "I'm sorry about what happened to her, what you must have gone through when you found out, how confusing all this must be," Harry tried to comfort him.

"Father says she was beautiful, that her name was Abriel and she, for some reason, had fallen in love with him when he didn't love her back. Yet, they had an affair and she got pregnant, Lucius says he was worried about the image, especially since Narcissa hadn't had any children over two years into their marriage. It was perfect though, so Narcissa pretended to be pregnant. Abriel didn't know though, she though Lucius would leave his wife so he could be with her instead." Malfoy shook his head, "he did no such thing. Instead, because she was a Veela leader who opposed Voldemort, he refused to acknowledge her. She was killed in a fight and Lucius had me taken immediately. He pledged me to Voldemort's service then, just to defy her spirit, Abriel had sworn to do everything she could to stop the Dark Lord from having me. Father just wanted to see her fail."

Harry could feel the deep sorrow in his words. "I didn't know until June, Narcissa finally told me. Lucius decided to show me off to the world, he likes having a trophy to take with him wherever he goes," a sparkle appeared in Draco's eye, a tear. "that's what I've been this whole summer. Now I'm trying to redeem myself but…I can't, this prophecy seems to be condemning me to die before I can honor my mother."

Malfoy shook his head and breathed, when he looked back at Harry the tear was gone. "How can I trust you so much to say all this so soon?"

"I'm not sure, but I know I won't betray you," Harry lent forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I feel like, when I'm near you, everything is at peace. I feel, when I'm kissing you, like nothing could make the world more perfect. I don't know why that is, but I hope you don't mind that I love it."

Malfoy smiled a little. "I love it too. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I think that's what a Mate feels."

Harry felt a coldness grasp him, "what?"

"Mates, like Soul Mates."

Harry was silent, "I don't know how I feel about that."

"I don't either," Draco shook his head. He loved kissing Harry and he loved the here and now, but in an every day situation would he still feel the love, the attraction, the adoration?

Harry rolled over how he actually felt about him. They hadn't been civil long enough to decide if he liked the blonde as a person, loved his kisses yes, loved his emotions yes, loved his look yes. But liked him just, to be around?

_I hope I do._


	11. Chapter 11! Back to 2D!

Harry stood and left, not really intending to go to History of Magic but he headed that way anyways.

Quest was still seated at her desk when Robert Cole walked in, a little smirk on his face.

"Justine."

"Robert."

They looked at each other for a moment before breaking into smiles. Justine Quest put her feet up on the desk and accio'd a glass of brandy to her. "I'd think you were stalking me if I didn't know better."

"Because I walk into the classroom you teach in as a fellow professor?"

Quest just smiled and sipped her drink.

"Tell me about Albus when he was young, when you knew him," Robert sat down and accio'd himself a glass.

Quest laughed and nodded. "Albus Dumbledore used to be a professor here…"

&

Hermione was stretched out on the couch with Ron half on top of her and she was reading to him from their Charms text. He wasn't listening of course, but succeeding in pretending to.

Harry was laying on another couch and he thought of what Malfoy had said, the feeling when the kissed was incredible and there was that other, tingling, wondrous feeling he got and he didn't understand it. He still thought he hated Malfoy, no matter how devastatingly good looking he was. Even if he was the perfect height (just a few inches shorter than Harry) to rest his head on Harry's shoulder and even if he was build just so that their bodies fit against each other exactly. That didn't mean he liked the ferret.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Ron's thinking of getting us some butterbeer, you want some too?"

"Oh, sure," Harry nodded and smiled at Ron as he climbed up and left.

"Harry?" Hermione rolled over and made her way to his sofa. Harry curled up his legs and let her sit.

"What is it 'Mione?"

"How did the truce with Malfoy go?"

Harry felt himself blush and he gave a nervous smile "it went great, we're on neutral terms and thinking of going to the library later to work on Transfiguration. Malfoy's pretty smart you know."

Hermione gave him a proud look and nodded. "Now, Ron and I are thinking, well, hoping really, that the wedding will be in December, over break."

"That'll be gorgeous," Harry nodded.

"Since the due date is sometime in April and all, we wanted to be married first and all. But, we thought you'd like to be Ron's best man."

Harry smiled broadly and sat up, putting his arms around Hermione. "I'd love to. Wow, best man and godfather?"

"Harry, you're our best friend, we want you as involved as possible." Hermione assured him and hugged him back. "You can even help us think of names for her."

Harry gave a laugh and nodded happily. "You're incredibly Hermione."

It was when Ron returned that the two withdrew from their hug.

"What was going on here?" Ron joked, setting down the platter with mugs on it.

"Hermione asked me to be best man."

"Bloody hell Hermione, you told him?" Ron whined, "I wanted to be here too."

Hermione laughed and moved over so Ron could sit with her. "You're here for the toast, that's what matters," she gave him a kiss on the lips and raised her glass, "to the best man and godfather."

Harry raised his glass, "to the bride and groom and baby."

Ron raised his glass and with a sly smile, "to best friends."

The three clicked their glasses together and drank.

&&

"Good morning students," Cole nodded shortly to them. It was History of Dark Arts again and there was a heavy feel of nervousness in the room.

Cole seated himself on his desk and crossed his legs, with a smirk he waved his wand and a screen appeared to one side of him. A face appeared, a dark haired man with an upturned nose and vibrant blue eyes.

"This is the Causticain. He is one of the founding members of the League of Protection from Dark Magic. The L.P.D.M. is very old but not well publicized. Currently the Leader of the League is a man named Bartholomew Hesh. He's no so important as Causticain. Originally our subject today was, himself, a "Dark Lord." He didn't have a real cause, he was young, no more than twenty seven and he merely wanted to see how much damage a wizard could do. So that's what he did, a lot of damage with little death. The History books don't really count him as a evil Wizard, just a misguided one who came to recognize the stupidity of youth and helped form a well-respected organization as repentance for his mistakes. He kept his evil name however, since his lovely girlfriend, Decima Malfoy, made the name up. He later married the Malfoy daughter and she adopted his family name, Neselate." Cole motioned and a picture of Causticain and a gorgeous white haired woman appeared, they gave a sort of half-smile/half-smirk and looked over the class royally.

Cole moved on to the objectives of the L.P.D.M. and the positions acquirable and on to other information about it. Harry glanced around himself and saw Malfoy sitting in the back of the room, a quill taking notes for him and his eyes trained on a magazine called _Aequari Fashion_. He was, as expectable, on the cover and the headlines said he was the new face of Blakely Wizarding fashions. Harry turned back and saw a larger photo of a gorgeous woman had come up, her eyes were riveting and nearly black. She was seated on a black throne, dressed in a gown that made her breasts looked huge. In one hand she held a iron scepter toped with a raven made of obsidian and ruby, a glow of odd red surrounded the bird. Harry listened in as Cole spoke.

"This is the first female evil leader on record, she was called Princess Ravena, and was never defeated in battle. Her followers called themselves the flock and were said to screech something fearful in battle, screams really, but as absurd as it may sound, the witness say there was magic in those screams. It sent a fear into them. Ravena was born a Potter but left her family behind in pursuit of her true place, ruler of the night. Some believe she was insane, but I personally think she knew exactly what was happening. See the staff? She had that instead of a wand and she fought the most powerful forces of the time with that."

A clip came up of a battle. Ravena was standing in her black gown, a swarm of dark figures moving restlessly behind her, but never pushing forward past a certain point. She held the scepter at her side and her teeth were bared. The glow was brighter and pulsed like a heart beat.

"That scepter is one of the most evil objects of all time. Top five they say, and it disappeared after this battle. Watch."

On the other side of the field, someone who looked like Merlin himself stood with his wand raise and an army of wizards and witches behind him. Ravena let out a scream and Harry felt dread and fear go through him. She raised the scepter and the red grew brighter. The other forces charged, shooting off spells. She brought the scepter down and a blast of red took out a group of ten wizards. Her forces blew past her, fighting head to head with the enemy. She rose into the air, a wind catching her dress and midnight colored hair. From where she was she continued picking of groups of five to ten wizards. Spells, bright green killing curses flew past her, none meeting their mark. Harry was stunned to see the leader of the other side come up and point his wand straight at her.

"Burn in hell you filthy beast," he called out to her and let fly the killing curse, the class gasped.

She bared her teeth at him and deflected the curse. "_You'll burn before me." _She spoke in Pasletongue. Then, with a sweep of the staff he was hurtled back through the air. Ravena looked down at the battle and let out another scream, and a pulse of fear hit Harry. Her forces disappeared.

"The darkness that falls over the land, every night, is my kingdom, as long as there is night, there I am," she said to the stunned enemy. Then the scepter disappeared and she turned into a raven and flew into the nothingness of the sky.

The clip stopped. "That's Ravena's final battle. There are certain people who feel she's still a threat. But mostly it's a silent fear that few people admit exists. There's no doubt that she could still be alive, the power contained in that staff could sustain a person for a millennia or more."

Harry heard the bell ring, next was History of Magic. He gathered his things and left.

Thanks! this was mostly a plot setter-upper, hope it wasn't tooo boring. please review!

love-Firestorm


	12. Chapter 12! The revenge of Chapter 12!

_Harry heard the bell ring, next was History of Magic. He gathered his things and left._

In class he rolled over the facts that he was related to an evil witch. Ravena? He saw Draco smile cutely at him as he passed by, headed for the back of the room. Harry noticed another fashion magazine in his hand.

"Class," Binns motioned for them all to be seated and quiet down. "We have a bit of a different class today."

There was an odd silence, for no one knew how to react to such a thing.

"Everyone, we're going to be looking at two very interesting artifacts from the third century. Come up," There was a big glass case on his desk and inside Harry saw a pair of necklaces. They were made of silver, on thin chains, the pendants were silver set as a sun and a moon with a canary diamond in the centre of the sun and a pure diamond in the centre of the moon.

"These tie into the magic relics we've been learning about. They were cast by an ancient jeweler Marcus Crucis for his wife and himself. They are infused with the history of the couple and all those who wore them there after. If you and your loved one wear them you can see the lives of all the others who owned them. They tie your magic and your loved one's into everyone else's. This is an example of history in objects."

Harry examined the pieced a moment longer then found his way back to his seat. He noted Malfoy hadn't moved an inch since he'd seated himself at the start of class. Harry shot the veela a look that said "I know you didn't move and I don't condone this laziness." Draco sent one back saying "I don't care because I'm pretty, la-di-da."

That day they were going to meet in the library and talk. Harry mostly wanted to sort out what was going on with the Veela/mate situation and then Harry wanted to address the prophecy and the Pietro and Mikal correlation. Very complex this business of being a mate. He also had tutoring with Draco that night in the Slytherin Common Room and Combat Class was happening again that afternoon. The day was chock full of precious blonde Veela.

"Now, onto the exact procedure of creating such history infused pieces," Binns immediately picked up a huge tome and began reading from somewhere in the middle, sending the class to sleep in a minute.

Harry was preparing to sleep when a wad of paper smacked his head and landed on the desk in front of him. He uncrinkled it and read.

_Harold (I'm laughing at you for having that name) James Potter (the Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Snuggle-Muffin)  
__The Third Desk back in the left row  
__History of Magic Room_

_I'll have you know that simply because I put Snuggle-Muffin in the address it doesn't give you the authority to be one. _

_In any case, the reason of my note is that I'm damn bored and you have a way of amusing me. I found this letter in the magazine I was reading and I thought you'd be amused by it. _

_If you don't write back I'll actually turn you into a muffin and you'll be our Transfiguration project._

_-Draconis Julius Malfoy the II (Famous Model and heir)  
__The Fourth Desk in the Left Row  
__Boring History of Magic Room_

The letter was from one of those "tell your most embarrassing moment" columns. Harry read it.

_-My best friend Janet and I were fifth years when we discovered we had crushes on two boys who were best friends. We did everything we could to get them to notice us but nothing worked. They were too wrapped up in Quidditch scores and games and things. So Janet and I decided to try out for our team. I woke up late and didn't have time to worry about what I was wearing so I just threw on my school robes and left. We showed up on trial day and got into they air when I realized I hadn't worn anything under my robes! Beneath us everyone was pointed and staring at my bare bum! Let's say the boys noticed us, or me at least.  
__-Bumtastic_

Draco had written on the article in his green ink: _Nicole Revampe and Georgia Greenspan, they were looking for Flint and Beechman's attention a year ago. Georgia doesn't know it but we saw a lot more than her bum (girl needs to wear some knickers). _

Harry snorted and took out a sheet of parchment to write back.

Draco was absorbed in reviewing a spread by fellow model Jack Rabbit (in which he was quite naked in every photo) when a parchment airplane smacked him in the forehead.

_Draconis Julius Malfoy (we don't have to address these you prat)  
__The Fourth Desk in the Left Row (which ought to explode in a few moments)  
__History of Magic Room (the subject is boring, the room is dusty (just to clarify))_

_I can't believe you know those two girls, that must have been really embarrassing for them. Maybe if you tell her you saw her…special love nest she'll be too embarrassed to attempt to rape you like every other girl in school has taken to doing. _

_Why are you bored? No cute boys to look at? _

_And! I'll have you know that I can be a Snuggle-Muffin if I want to. You're not my surrogate parent and you can't tell me what to do! Do you think Professor McGonaggle would accept that as our project? Human to Food…is there a spell for that?_

_-Harold (don't make fun) James Potter (the-Snuggle-Muffin-of-love)  
__Third Desk in the Left Row  
__History of Magic Room_

Draco smiled at the note and then glanced at the back of Harry's head and was inspired for a response. It ended up caught between the bridge of Harry's nose and his glasses.

_Snuggle-Muffin of Love,_

_There is in fact a spell for that: _Transius Potable. _Say this and double flick your wrist (and of course specify which food the transformation is into) and you've got an…anything. I don't think it's a good idea to use if you actually plan on eating them. _

_I'll have _you_ know the only cute boy to look at is facing the front of the room so I can't stare at his face without being disturbingly obvious. _

_I don't think telling Georgia I've seen her "love nest" as you so romantically called it will deter her from trying to shag me. You've met women, they die for blondes. _

_Draco_

Harry and Draco continued exchanging letters through the class period without anyone so much as glancing twice. To be fair most people were asleep and could not have glanced twice had they attempted to.

"I don't want your shoe!" Blaise jolted awake during the class and screamed this. The entire class was awakened and turned sharply to look at him. He breathed deeply a few times and gave them a humiliated grin.

"Dreaming about the Whyatt Party?" Draco asked in near silence as the class slowly drifted off again.

"Yes," he nodded, "that guy **really** wanted to give me his shoe."

"He thought you'd like it," Draco shrugged. The guy was insane, that was for sure.

* * *

"Hello?" Harry poked his head around a book case in the library and looked for the blonde. He had been searching for nie on ten minutes and hadn't yet found him.

"Boo," Draco poked him in the back.

Harry jumped a foot or seven in the air and whirled around to come face to face with the pretty blonde. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"It was so fun though," he answered calmly.

"I hate you," Draco smirked and stood on his tip-toes to brush his lips to Harry's for a second and then he pulled away, "we have work to do and there's something we have to talk about."

Draco raised his eyebrows with interest and led Harry to his usual black wood table in the back by the dusty old historical texts. Harry put his bag down and drew out a book he'd got from Hermione about Lord Sinestro, Pietro and Mikal and their prophecy.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked and he pulled out a scroll of parchment and a quill and some dark ink.

"Hermione did some research and as it turns out the prophecy was used a long time ago, in 1453. There were two young men involved, Pietro and Mikal."

"Mikal Sinestro?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He was a distant relative of my ancestors living at the time," Draco looked a little concerned, "what about him," Draco paused, "and his husband Pietro?"

"Pietro was an Auror General in the war against Lord Sinestro," Harry said, "he had a white lightning bolt on his back. Mikal was Sinestro's son, you knew that, but he had the epithet Prince of Darkness. But Sinestro's followers were called," Harry paused to try and figure the pronunciation.

"Adevo Funesto," Draco supplied, "roughly the Consumers of Death."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"The prophecy was theirs then," Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed again, "it was told by Ficere Trewal, Professor Tains' ancestor. Hermione and I think Tains retold this prophecy and it's being applied to us."

"But I'm not the Dark Lords son," Draco pointed out.

"But your father is one of his best men," Harry answered.

"The book says that they didn't know about the prophecy when Mikal was convinced to betray _his_ father and help lead the attack that destroyed Sinestro."

"So you're going to convince me to betray my father and help the good guys get to the Dark Lord and give him what he deserves?"

"I expect that's what's going to happen," Harry nodded.

Draco pondered for a moment. In his youth he was fond of his father but not now, not since Narcissa, whom he'd always had a soft spot for, had told him about Abriel and what Lucius had done to her. Draco considered, he'd never know Abriel but death had been in a fight against the Dark Lord and he wanted to honor her. His own sense of pride and Gryffindor-esque loyalty drew him to the Light side.

"Will you help us?" Harry asked.

Draco looked directly into his eyes, his mind worked to sort out the pros and cons of changing sides. Pros: he'd honor his mum, his career wouldn't suffer via hideous tattoo, Harry would be there, the fairy-tale would profit from seeing a bad guy switch sides, Harry would be there, this prophecy would be fulfilled and he might just survive. Oh, and Harry would be there.

"Okay, I'll help you."

His fate was shifted.

* * *

**So, my muse for this story shot herself in the foot and was hobbling around the backyard this whole time. I'm SO SORRY:ducks objects thrown by reviewers: But I think she's better, just in time for school to start again. hehe, yeah.**

**I have news: we're not allowed to respond to reviews. I received a petition from my beta for another story and I sent it on, however, I don't know many persons e-mails. So if you want me to send you a copy of the petition put your e-mail into a review in this form: emailaddress (at) somewhere . com. Or you can e-mail ME at mcwfall (at) aol . com. Remove the spaces and put the at symbol instead of (at) and we're good. **

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**:love:**


	13. Chapter 13! Better than Ever!

His fate was shifted.

"I'm really glad," Harry said. He smiled a true smile that made Draco a little giddy inside and held out a hand to lead him to Dumbledore with the news. Draco still hesitated a little, not because he was scared of holding Harry's hand, but because he was rather intimidated by the old Head Master.

"Yes, I suppose I am as well," Draco admitted and allowed himself to follow Harry into the main library. They dropped hands and pretended to be pissed off at each other as they dropped a couple of books with Prince and then left.

"Cool Whip," Harry said to the goblin.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Snape asked after appearing from the shadows.

"To speak with the Head Master," Harry replied defiantly.

"I-"

"Sev, you ought to come up as well." Draco held out a hand to him as if inviting him, "I won't bite and neither will the Boy-Wonder."

Snape shot Harry a very cold look but accepted his godson's outstretched hand. They walked up the stair case and Draco kicked the door hard before anyone could knock. He didn't appear to be in pain, it was simply how he alerted the Head Master to his presence.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy," came the voice.

The door swung open thanks to unseen forces and Draco led the three in. Dumbledore looked at them with a tiny bit of surprise, obviously not expecting both Harry and Severus to be there.

"What can I do for the three of you?"

"Harry and I have found some information about the prophecy."

Severus Snape nearly gasped, he had been working on the prophecy, speaking with Amelia Tains specifically about it. She admitted the prophecy was in her family but she wasn't the one who wrote the message in Morag's blood.

"Really?"

They related the story about Pietro and Mikal and Draco told them he'd defected and planned to spy with his godfather. He explained to them about serving the Dark Lord unwillingly but before today he had no intention of helping the Light Side either, admitting he wasn't being particularly useful to Voldemort either.

Dumbledore asked why he'd defected and Draco grudgingly informed them about his mother and then with great nervousness and a silent conversation with glances with Harry he told them about the kisses.

Snape fell from his chair in shock, Dumbledore looked dead surprised but not as much so as Snape. Draco explained what they had spoken about earlier, the possibility of being mates in a more than friends way. He glazed over the Veela business and went right into what he expected needed to happen to prepare the castle for war.

"Do you believe it is necessary to employ a mercenary force to stand at the gates?" Draco asked the Head Master suddenly.

"I doubt we need mercenaries to protect us…unless you know some particularly good ones…?" Dumbledore peered at the heir.

"Some," Draco said vaguely and said something to Snape in a different language. He raised his brows and nodded, admitting it could be a good idea.

"Do you wish to share their names Mr. Malfoy? I won't have dark side criminals protecting my school," Albus said, searching the face of the young Veela.

"Navian Phillips and his small army are good friends of mine and would be willing to protect the school," he said.

Navian Phillips? Harry'd never heard of him.

"Mr. Phillips used to attend this school if I'm not mistaken, he and his twin Boden?"

Draco nodded, "Boden was killed last year by Death Eaters, Navian wouldn't help them or let any of his men help them either."

Dumbledore considered for a long time, "how much?"

"The Ministry will pay so it is no concern of ours," Draco answered with a smirk.

It took a few more minutes of questioning before Dumbledore agreed. "But I want to meet them before it is finalized."

"Of course," Draco complied. "They can come by tomorrow after dinner if you like, Navian is staying in Forgsmean on the Gole River, it won't take them long to come to Hogsmeade, a night's ride on horse-back. I'll call them tonight then." Draco spoke mostly to himself, calculating the time and distance on his long thin fingers.

"Then call," Dumbledore nodded but he didn't appear to like the idea.

Draco had just stood to go to the fire when a panicked knock interrupted. McGonaggle opened the door without being asked in. Cole and Quest and Duran were with her, glancing about nervously and looking exhausted. Minerva breathed heavily, barely registering anyone but the Head Master.

"Another student, Alisa Sharp, was found in the dungeons, she's been dead for a few hours," she said. "I've already told Sprout and Flitwick to take their houses to the Great Hall, Gryffindor is going as well. I asked Ms. Parkinson to lead Slytherin there."

Dumbledore stood, "Mr. Malfoy, see how fast Mr. Phillips can get here. After that come directly to the Great Hall," he swept from the room. "Robert, Justine, stay here to escort Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter to the Great Hall. Severus, Fred, Minerva, come with me," they left the room.

Quest went to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, making sure he was okay.

"What exactly has happened?" Draco asked, taking some powder from a bowl on the mantle.

"Alisa Sharp was found just a half-hour ago in Dungeon 8267, she was barely recognizable. We think now that there may be a werewolf or other creature free in the castle. She was pretty badly mauled, the prophecy was written again on the walls." Cole explained, blanching at the mental image.

Draco looked terrified, "we'll have to tell students not to travel alone for any reason." Draco threw the powder in. "Blood Shot Inn, Forgsmean on the Gole River, Navian Phillips."

A head appeared in the fire. He was long faced with a large nose and chin and narrow eyes half covered by very dark, wild hair. "Draco? What can I do for you?"

"Hogwarts needs your protection. The Ministry will pay you, I promise. Two students have been killed, how fast can you and your men get here?"

Navian looked shocked and then pensive, "ten hours if we move fast. Is it that bad?"

"Two students Navian, I don't want to be next."

"Of course," he said sharply, "you understand that if this is a creature of some sort we can track it."

Draco nodded, "I think Hound will be of great use to us, come soon."

"We'll be there by dawn," he nodded, "be careful young Master." He gave a little smile and Draco returned it.

"Be safe." Draco said and the head disappeared.

Cole and Quest watched the two carefully.

"Harry?" she put a little pressure on his shoulder.

"Is this really happening?" Harry asked, looking up at her feeling worn already.

Justine nodded, "It is."

"Drake," Cole addressed him, "do you remember the vortex in the ceiling a few days back?"

"Of course, I was nearly sucked in."

"Do you think it was an effect of the prophecy and what ever is in the castle?"

Draco thought for a long moment, "one of the students who was taken through said it was like they were in the bottom of the lake. Is it possible what ever this is, is getting in through the water, the pipes, like the Basilisk in second year? Or maybe they're using similar vortex's to get in." Draco began pacing, his mind working at an incredible rate. "They can be created through simple spells. So we should put up monitoring spells to catch that incantation. A simple _Incanta Movolia Vurutix Aquate_ should do that. Dumbledore will have to activate it all over the castle. Harry," he faced the other boy, "you entered the Chamber of Secrets, maybe we can take a look, see if anything is living down there and using the pipes." he paused for a second, "the rainy season is coming. The prophecy said the _devourers of doom come and go as easily as rain,_ what if they literally mean that each time it rains someone will die?" He threw open the curtains and they it was drizzling lightly. "Was it raining that day Morag was killed?"

Everyone thought, "a light rain, nothing proper but some rain."

Draco looked at them with worry.

"Pretty damn smart, aren't you Malfoy?" Harry said with a smile.

"I always have been." he answered smartly. "Send word to Dumbledore, get that monitoring spell up as soon as magically possible. Harry, you remember how to get into the Chamber?"

"Of course," he nodded and stood, almost expecting to leave that instant.

"We'll go tomorrow with Hound and Vengeance," he motioned for Harry to sit back down. Draco turned to Cole and Quest, "when you get to Dumbledore, with any luck the Heads of Houses will be with him. _All _the students will travel in groups of three or more. Professors and or ghosts will escort students to and from classes. Restrict students from leaving Common Rooms alone, that means tell the portraits, statues, walls, whatever to only let out students traveling in groups. After dinner the students will travel to their Common Rooms together, third years and below will travel in the middle of the pack, no straggling."

Harry was surprised by what a hard ass the blonde was.

"Where you involved in the restrictions during second year?"

"What? Oh, no, if I had been things would have been figured out a load faster," Draco looked pointedly at the Head Master's desk. "And not so many would have been petrified."

Harry smiled and motioned the strained Veela over to him. He came and seated himself on the arm of the chair Harry'd taken residency in, "you should be careful not to strain yourself, maybe some rest?"

Draco nodded, "I think I'll do that," he nodded in finality and stood, glancing around the room before placing a soft kiss on Harry's cheek and rushing out to be escorted to the Great Hall. Harry watched him go, a flipping feeling slowly draining from his stomach. Harry stood and followed the blonde down to where Quest was waiting for him, her wand drawn and dark eyes slipping over the shadows cast by the torches. She stood up straighter as Harry walked over.

"Robert and Draco just went to the Great Hall, pull your wand," she instructed, her eyes flashed towards the staircase they were to go down.

"Professor, aren't you overreacting just a little bit? It seems to me like only one murder would occur during each rain," Harry said.

"That is a theory, everything is a theory until it is admitted as a fact or pattern, even then it is all subject to change." She looked at him through the corner of her eye, "Auror training from, my nearly fifty years ago."

"Really?"

"Forty seven if my math is correct," she smiled, "I'm growing older every day Mr. Potter. I understand," she stopped him before he mentioned Dumbledore, "that Albus is upwards of a hundred, but that doesn't mean I'll live so long," she tilted her head towards him slightly, "teaching is the best way, I think, to end up killing yourself." She laughed and then stopped in an instant, she turned and Harry saw someone walking through the darkness at them. "Stupefy!" the spell exploded towards the figure and hit them dead centre. She rushed over and looked down at them, then kicked them hard in the side, "Severus, you idiot. Eneverate."

He grunted and stood, "Justine, I was just coming from the corridors on a sweep, not tracking or stalking anyone, but then you so kindly attacked me-"

"You deserved it, Severus," she answered and went back to Harry's side and they continued down the hall.

"Excuse me Professor Quest but shouldn't you and Mr. Potter be headed towards the Great Hall?"

"We are Severus," she said and looked around a corner then snapped back and made a shushing motion to them. Snape's brow furrowed heavily, "what?" he mouthed.

She motioned for them to listen and Harry heard the voices.

"Where did you put our wands?" a deep voice asked.

"I-in m-my b-b-bag, s-sir, just a-a-as you a-a-a-asked," a higher but still male voice answered.

"Good," it stopped and they heard what sounded like someone sniffing the air. "We have company," the voice growled and they heard footsteps coming towards them and the sound of muscles and bones changing shape.

Quest moved back from the corner a little, her wand held out to stun the person. Around the corner came a huge navy creature, sort of dog-like but with a distinctly reptilian quality. Scales instead of fur but the build and shape of a large dog, one eye was a white blue with a blackened scar cutting right across it. The other was a vicious red color, blood running just beneath its surface.

"Stupefy," she yelled and the spell rebounded from the creatures' hide.

"Who are you?" it asked in a rough and deep voice.

"Professor Justine Quest of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, who are you?"

"Hound," he answered and began to change back into a human, "I apologize for the scare, Slink and I have come from Navian Phillips to make a blanket map of the school. We were taken though, somewhere we didn't expect and have been trying to find our way to Dumbledore for quite some time now, since just after Master Draco contacted Navian." As a full human Hound was upwards of six feet and as broad as Hagrid, his hands were huge, larger than Harry's head most likely.

"We're going there too, come with us," Quest looked around the corner and saw a very small man, no taller than three feet and not much wider around than Harry's thigh, standing there with a twitching lip and satchel around his shoulder.

"Slink," Hound barked and the man was immediately at his side. "We've found ourselves some guides," he said and jerked his head to indicate for the small man to follow him.

"Y-yes s-s-s-ir," he nodded and took up a pace on the huge man's heals.

"You're Hound?"

"'t's what I said, sn't it?" he grumbled, using his good eye, still a wicked red color, to look at the Boy Hero.

"Draco said you and someone named Vengeance would come with us to the Chamber of Secrets tomorrow," he supplied quickly so as not to seem nosey.

"Vengeance Calthine?" he asked.

"There's more than one?" Harry was surprised, he did not think it a common enough name for there to be two.

Hound nearly snarled at him, "Vengeance is a dangerous beast," he snarled and looked over his shoulder at Slink, "He was attacked by that," he paused to bear his teeth, "creature."

Slink nodded and turned his head to show a trio of very deep scars running from somewhere in his hair down below the neckline of his shirt. "V-v-v-veng-geance i-is a-a-a w-wicked b-bitch," he spat.

"'t's true," Hound said. Harry looked up to see the icy blue eyes swivel, like Mad-Eye's fake eye, backwards in the socket, a sort of gory red colored eye replaced it and the man blinked a few times to adjust to seeing from two eyes. "Where is this Great Hall anyway?" he asked loudly.

Quest pointed at the large doors up ahead of them, "just in there."

They walked through the doors and immediately every professor had their wands pointed at them. "It's just us," Snape said, still sour at being attacked by his aunt. Hound bristled lightly and Harry saw his skin begin to scale up, darken and separate out.

"Hound," Draco removed himself from a crowd of younger students, "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Navian sent us ahead to map out the area, make sure we have guards patrolling every where," he said and held out an arm to embrace the Veela boy.

"They are on their way?"

"Aye," the man nodded and then lowered his voice, "the other boy said you thought Vengeance would accompany us to the Chamber of Secrets."

"A wicked creature, I know, but the Calthine best, you cannot deny that. Never has a better shot existed and we need that now. Hate as much as you want but please, for me, we need to stop these attacks before I or my friends are hurt."

Hound seemed to think it over before he nodded and stood straighter, "what food can you offer us?"

"Dinner was just being served," Dumbledore said and the tables moved from the walls and students began to seat themselves. Harry smiled at Draco during the great confusion and no one noticed when Draco smiled back and then took Hound and Slink to the Slytherin table where they sat on either side of him.

Harry found Hermione and Ron sitting with Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Luna and the Creevey brothers. "Hey," he slid in beside Ron and filled his goblet with warm cider. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine Harry, it's so scary though, two students dead, first Morag then Alisa, it's just so horrible Harry," Hermione sounded incredibly exhausted.

"I know," he patted her arm, "Malfoy called in some mercenaries to protect the school, I think we'll figure this all out and stop them."

"I hope so too," Ginny said and began to poke at her corn.

**I'm sooooooooooooo sooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooo sorry for how long this took to update and I feel like the worst author to ever log onto fanfiction. I got wrapped up in _Rapid Expansion_ and_ Turning you into Someone New_. My two new stories as well as school started and it got crazay. Damn private school.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter, review if you did and I will be inspired to write more, it was long and maybe the next one will be long too. **

**LOVE-FireStorm**


End file.
